


A High School Friday Afternoon

by starkidpatronus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anyways, Community: camelot_drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Modern Era, POV Female Character, POV Morgana, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Smut, Strap-Ons, they are in high school but they're both 18 so NOT underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkidpatronus/pseuds/starkidpatronus
Summary: Morgana and Gwen nearly get caught in a very compromising position.





	A High School Friday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or Brit-picked; I know it's not called high school in the UK. But they don't say it in the fic, so let's all just be chill about it lol.
> 
> Written for the prompt: S/he kept absolutely still as the footsteps got louder.

She kept absolutely still as the footsteps got louder.

“Morgana,” Gwen breathed and squirmed beneath her. “Morgana, come on.”

“Quiet,” Morgana ordered, whispering, straining her ears. “Don’t you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Gwen whined, moving on the strap-on Morgana was wearing.

“Footsteps!” Morgana answered, hearing them come closer again. “Someone’s home!”

“It’s probably just Arthur,” Gwen replied easily, dragging Morgana in for another heated kiss, sneakily sliding her tongue against Morgana’s in just that right way. “He already knows; it’s fine.”

“Morgana!” Uther’s voice called from what sounded like the bottom of the stairs. Shit! “Morgana, can you come down here?”

“SHIT!” Morgana whisper-screamed. She looked down at Gwen helplessly. “I’m sorry, love, we need to cut this short. Rain check?”

“But I’m so close,” Gwen complained, shifting herself downwards onto the strap-on again and gasping slightly.

“My father is downstairs!”

“So?”

“So we need to stop!”

“Or…” Gwen said, propping herself up on her elbows, and Jesus, she knew just how good she looked. This was torture. As Gwen came closer, placing a hand on the back of Morgana’s neck and pulling her in, she said, “You could just finish up quickly.”

Morgana fell into the kiss, getting lost in the push and pull of their lips.

“Morgana!” Uther’s voice came again.

“Uh—yes, one sec!” Morgana called back, trying and failing horribly to keep her voice steady. Turning back to Gwen, she whispered, “Fine. But I’m only going to give this two more minutes. If you don’t get there by then, we’ll have to rain check.”

“Deal,” Gwen agreed cheekily, grinning up at Morgana and wrapping her arms around Morgana’s neck. “Now, come on, then. Like you mean it.”

And, God help her, Morgana did. She thrusted into Gwen, finding her rhythm again relatively easily. Gwen started gasping and whimpering again. Morgana watched Gwen’s cheeks grow darker and darker, watched Gwen’s hands curl in the sheets, watched as Gwen came closer and closer, until finally Gwen gasped loudly and gave a too-loud whimper and froze. Then, Gwen slumped against the pillows, breathing deeply.

And not a second too soon, as Uther shouted up the stairs, “Morgana, I don’t want to ask again!”

“C-coming!” Morgana called back, sliding out of Gwen with little grace and stumbling to put her clothes back on.

“Mm, give it a few minutes,” Gwen replied with a smile, “and you will be.”

Yanking her jeans on, Morgana pointed a finger at Gwen and ordered, “Behave.” Gwen grinned back, and Morgana rolled her eyes, ignoring the wetness in her panties. Despite it all, she exited the room with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed. I can be reached at thewriternotthemuse.tumblr.com if you have any questions or requests. <3


End file.
